fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon:apocalypse
Xenosaiyan57 18:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 I do not own digimon or any creatures in it except novamon and his evolutions which I created. Spawning Elijah was on the computer editing a video game on Byond games,suddenly the computer blacked out"no,no,no,no,no!" Elijah shouted, the computer then turned on but black bugs were slowly consuming his digital world,bang! Elijah banged on the computer and black electricity consumed him and disintegrated him,but he sent his game to his friends. Awakening Elijah woke up in a green plain,he looked around confused,he was surprised to see flying mountains and two blue suns,he knew immidiatly that this was his digital world,the game he created,he walked and equipped a black and red I pod like device and it had a large slit were he can put his power up cards,suddenly a large black tick with red eyes jumped on Elijah and tried to eat him but the bug was consumed in fire and disintegrated,were it was transferred into elijahs red and black digivice a 4 foot tall black bipedal dinosaur was standing in front of him with large sharp golden claws on one hand and a circular device on his other had," h-hey I remember you,you were the first monster I created" Elijah Said "you are novamon" Elijah said. Backup A girl awoke in the digital world" what is this place?" she said "I see you're here Rebecca" a tall 15 year old with long blonde hair said " oh Collin" Rebecca said " what is this place!" she asked " I don't know,guess we have to look around" suddenly the ground in front of them decipitated and soon many of those giant bugs came " what the heck?" Colin said and ran,just as the two were about to get eaten a small blue dragon came and unleashed blue fire on the beasts then a purple mammal with a red triangle on it's head came and slashed more,"are those......digimon?" the two kids asked. Greetings "hi I'm dorumon" the mammal said "dracomon here" the dragon said "how are you real" the kids asked "ask your friend"'dracomon muttered " you mean Elijah?"Rebecca asked " he's here also" Collin asked "yeah he created this world!" dorumon said,suddenly a huge explosion occurred nearby "what the......" Collin said but was interrupted by a blue stream of energy,from the dust came a Large black wasp with red eyes,a large black centipede and an army of those ticks,BAM!!! The centipede swiped dorumon with his lower body,BANG!!! The wasp grabbed dracomon and dropped it on the ground ,suddenly a baseball sized sun came and struck the ground causing a huge explosion,it was novamon and Elijah,however a blue energy field absorbed the impact of the explosion so that nobody was killed,the ticks screeched and gathered together forming legs that gathered with the wasp,the other ticks then created arms and formed with the wasp and formed the wasp knight,the wasp knight grabbed the centipede which stiffened and formed a sword. Champion The wasp knight rushed at novamon and tried to slash him with his centi sword,"novamon!" Elijah shouted as novamon barely dodged the quick attack, suddenly a white light came out of elijahs digivice and engulfed novamon, novamon roared and started walked on all four limbs,he grew spikes on his back and his teeth grew sharper,and his tail elongated which ended in spikes,he grew to 15 feet long,the new novamon roared,he was now aresmon. Battle Aresmon roared,the wasp knight flew towards him but he curled up in a ball and quickly shot himself at the W.K and split it in half,he turned around and whipped the regenerating beast wit hue his tail,sending it flying aresmon generated a sun 45 ft in diameter,then he shot the star at the W.K disintegrating the beast in a gigantic explosion. A small problem Aresmon devolved back into novamon and walked towards Elijah and growled at Rebecca and Collin " don't worry ,these are my friends" Elijah said " how come he can't talk" dorumon asked" fool,the creator didn't perfect this world yet he was still updating" dracomon muttered " that's why master Rebecca and Collin don't have digivices"he continued "without them we can't digivolve" dorumon said " I know were you can find them though,in version 1 of 'digital battle' you had to complete a quest to unlock them at a shop" Elijah said " however if you reach lvl 16 you can digivolve,however you can't devolve,meaning you are constantly consuming energy,so with every fight until you get the digivice you are getting weaker" Elijah continued " luckily you defeated a few bugs so you are at lvl 5 " "since my partner digimon defeated the big one I am lvl 9" Elijah exclaimed "why do you have a digivice though"Collin muttered " I'm the owner so I gave myself one first" Elijah explained " more importantly, what are those things" rebecca asked ".....I don't know I didn't create them someone else did,a hacker" "he must've given my Windows xp a virus so it is someone I know" Elijah answered " but I'll find out" he continued. Bad news The gang walked towards the city of ecroopolis,a koromon bounces towards novamon (a koromon is a pink ball with long ears and a mouth and eyes) "are you gonna join the rogue hearts army?" koromon asked "grrrr" novamon growls "eeeh" koromon screams " he can't talk" Elijah said " oh" koromon said " were are you going " "to your chief Leomon" " b-but he's dead"koromon said. Flashback "he went with his squadron the lion hearts to gain information about our enemy" koromon started "but he never came out alive" he continued. Leomon ran swiftly alongside garurumon and gaogamon "slow down captain we can't afford to be spotted" garurumon said "he's right,we need to be careful" gaogamon continued "tch you...." SWOOSH! A digimon rushed fast them " hello sensei" a menacing voice chuckled,BAM! The creature kicked leomon in his back breaking it,"garurumon!" the two shouted and ran at the mysteries being " That won't do I'm a mega lvl" the being ran at them and disintegrated them with black energy," ok sensei we're my brother" he said and revealed his face it had red eyes with a black face,he had a long tongue and sharp teeth with a horn on his forehead,he had demonic wings and claws and broad shoulders with black armor over his whole body exept his face.A twisted face of anger and rage " I'll never tell you" leomon said and died. Encounter Novamon tackled Elijah away as a black orb of energy struck the earth at which they stood,"novamon digivolve" Elijah said,novamon quickly grew into Aresmon and looked around,he stood in anger as he saw a bipedal lion with empty white eyes and a kunei in hand,it was virus leomon,novamon quickly transformed into aresmonand combated leomon while dracomon and dorumon fought a newly formed wasp knight. Headline text Aresmon slashed at leomon but leomon counters vwith his kunei " beast king fist" he says as he hurls a green energy mass at Aresmon aresmon is slightly hurt from from the attack and gets up,leomon throws his kunei at aresmon but aresmon disintegrates it with a concentrated stream of fire,however leomon jumps behind aresmon and grabs him and tries to break his back,aresmon unleashes an explosion of fire,severly burning leomon,"grrrrrr" leomon growls as he weakly gets up,suddenly he is enveloped in light as he grows more muscular and grows saber teeth he grows a tail and he becomes quadrupedal,he is saber leomon now. Death of a hero Saber leomon grabs aresmon in his jaws and flings him to the ground,with his superior speed saberleomon breaths a green energy beam at aresmon,aresmon then forms a small 45 foot star in diameter and shoots it at the green beam,the beams struggle as the earth underneath cracks,saber leomon has the advantage as he is at a higher evolutionary level then aresmon,the green beam and the star explode sending the two beasts flying,they run at each other and slash their claws at eachother,aresmon holds his own but saberleomon has a slight advantage over aresmon, aresmo. Is thrown to the browned with cuts over his body,nearby rocks levitate as aresmon gets up his body shakes in anger,he soon releases an explosion of light as a crater underneath him forms,he grows demonic wings and another head he grows an blue energy core in the middle of his chest,with a golden ring around the core,he grows black corm digizoid armor over him which is an extremely hard metal,he grows metallic blades on his wrists and his size ecomes bipedal again he has golden hands with extreme,y sharp claws and blue energy cores in his palms he is now the ultimate level,and the mighty Marsmon the god of war.He rams his claws into saberleomons stomach and flies into the air,he collects energy in his chest core and shoots out a golden beam of fiery energy from and burns leomon,defeating him,Marsmon devolved to novamon and faints from exhaustion of using his ultimate form. Final battle Dracomon unleashes a blue stream of fire at the wasp knight,followed by dorumon unleashing metal cannon balls on the wasp knight,however the wasp knight defended against the attacks with his centi sword,it screeches as it creates a clone of itself to combat the two.Dracomon is slashed by the W.K and thrown to the ground,dorumon is repeatedly attacked by blue orbs of energy,scorching him.Rebecca drops to her knees as she watchs her friend get beaten,Collin is seething with anger due to knowing he can't win against a foe with such power." guys" Elijah shouts as he runs to them alongside novamon " we can help,however he can't digivolve right now" he says " hurry" Collin shouts " ok novamon get him" Elijah shouts,novamon leaps at one of the wasp knights and hurls slashes at him with his claws,he attempts to use fire on the wasp knight but can't because of his previose battle and is slammed by a centi sword from the other wasp knight, dracomon rams his horns into the W.K that was slashed and dorumon bites it,novamon gets up but is kicked by the foe,and sent hurling to the ground," darn it" Elijah mutters and curses the w.k " this can't be" Rebecca says " one more chance" Elijah says and grabs a card from his pocket "Its time to die" and slashes the card into his digivice slot " burst stream of death" he says and sends power to novamon " show them pain" Eli continues as novamon unleashes a massive white beam of energy at his foe,the other suddenly as the w.k dies,the other w.k splits itself into ten," perfect" Elijah mutters " guys attack them,their energy is weakened!" he shouts , dracomon goes into the air and breaths blue energy at 3 wasp knights and disintegrates them,dorumon bites 3 other w.k's and kills them ,finally novamon kills another 3,defeating all the clones they set their sights on the original,although weakened,he flies towards them only to get obliterated by dorumon and dracomon using their attacks on it. New strength " humans!" a voice weakly says " come here" a nearly dead leomon says to Elijah and his friends " thank you,you have to save us from hadesmon,be careful he assumes........ma......ny.....f..orms ugh I don't have much time left here you two take these,I am convinced you three are the chosen digidestined" leomon says as he hands a miniature laptop like digivice to collin and a flip phone like digivice to Rebecca " t..th...thank you.....save us" leomon says as he dies.Koromon comes " you are the new digidestined you must train your powers at the sacred tower of the fire fox to combat hadesmon" koromon says the gang slowly walks away " we will always remember you leomon" Collin says as they leave to the sacred temple. Episode II:the sacred temple of the fire fox Elijah and the others walk towards a large temple,with a fierce determination they move on towards it "look out" collin shouts as hadesmon appears "brother,come i have been searching for you" he says to novamon as he reaches his hand out,dorumon grows into a larger form with wings and darker fur and jumps at hadesmon,however hadesmon effortly hits him aside,"novamon run" elijah says as he pushes novamon forward towards the temple. training Elijah looked at biyomon in anticipation"what about the others"he asked "you cannot help them until you and novamon become one as partners and achieve mega level,"and to do that you will go into the room of tranquility" biyomon says as he teleports them to a white area without anything,suddenly biyomon creates fire clones and tasks them to fight as one,as the training continues Elijah reprograms novamon via his digivice to be able to talk,"these guys are tough" novamon says in an innocent,childlike voice,"we have to finish them novamon"Elijah says as he programs a sword with his digivice and slashes a fire soldier,suddenly another five come and a loud explosion is heard outside "nooooo" novamon shouts"we have to finish quickly"they say in sync as they both attack at the same time,finishing them,"we just had to attack at the same time"they say in surprise ,suddenly the digivice beeps as a new setting appears,"biomerge? Let's try it" novamon says as Elijah presses it,in a flash of golden light the two merge,the creation had pincers on it's mouth and a horn at the end of it's snout,it has two horns on the sides of his head and another Horn in the middle of those horns,he had Gatling guns on his wrists and cannons on his back,he then grabbed hold of two triple barreled rifles,his new name is now firamon,as firamon shows off his powers biyomon comes and informs them of their friends predicament,in a flash they leave to save their friends. Power meeting Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Digimon Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Fan Fiction